Tales of Ba Sing Se
by gokatyperry
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of Book 3, The Krew is in Ba Sing Se, and Korra knows something is up with the Earth Queen. Airbenders are popping up and dissapearing all over the city, and no one seems to know why. Korra and Asami decide to go undercover in the lower ring to try and crack the mystery, and they learn a few things about themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"BOLIN! BOLIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Bolin stretched out across the tan couch of Asami's airship. He rubbed his eyes gently and let out a huge yawn.

"BOLIN?" The voice called again.

"In Here!" He yelled back the the voice. Asami came whipping out from the back area of the ship. "Oh Bolin there you are! Listen, do you have a minute?" Bolin shook his head and blinked rapidly, trying to straighten out his vision.

"Of course Asami. Anything for a friend." Asami paused at the end of the couch. "Oh, were you sleeping?" She asked tentatively. He cracked his neck. "Yah but its ok. There's plenty of time for sleep. What's on your mind?"

"Thank you i-"

"Come have a seat next to ol' Bolin." He moved over and patted next to him.

"ok." Asami said, moving into the seat. "I just really-"

"Take a load off."

"Um, I"

"You can tell me anything." Asami exhaled and pursed her lips._ If I could just get a word in_… She thought to herself. Bolin was silently looking at her, eagerly awaiting her to speak. She decided he was probably done interrupting and began. "Bolin, I have a question. When you really like someone, what do you do?"

"Like, are we talking like, or liiike?" He questioned.

"Err," Asami shifted, "Like like…so liiiiiike."

Bolin perked up in his seat. "Ooo Asami," he nudged her with his elbow, "Moving on eh?" Asami didn't look pleased, so he continued.

"Well, when I like someone, I tell them straight up. I mean, I hang out with them a few times first, but then I just go for it and tell them. And I try to impress them! I show them things I like and that I'm good at."

"But you just tell them?" Asami asked.

Bolin responded like it was a strange question to ask. "Well, yah. Why not?"

"Even if you aren't sure they feel the same way?"

"Well the way I look at it," He said, smoothing his hair, "is that if when you hang out with them, you have a really good time, and they have a really good time, and you know you really like them, it's worth the risk, cuz there's a good chance they like you back. And if they don't, at least you tried. And yah it hurts, but people move on. I mean me and Korra did."

Asami nodded. "It's funny you mentioned Korra, because,-" Bolin interrupted again. "So who do you think you liiiike?" He wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "Anyone I know?"

Asami shrank into her seat a little and folded her hands tightly together. "Yes, you know them. But Bolin I'm not sure I can tell them how I feel. And if this goes wrong, everything could be destroyed." Before Bolin could speak she answered his question. "And no, it isn't Mako."

"Like I said Asami, you can tell me anything. I'll even tell you who I'm crushing on!"

"Okay." Asami agreed. _Just please don't say me Bolin, whatever you do don't say me. There couldn't be anything worse than that right now._

She took a deep breathe and readied herself. "I've realized recently that I really like someone, and I think I have had these feelings for a long time, but I've pushed them away. Either because they weren't the kind of thing I thought I should be feeling or thinking, or because I thought I knew what I wanted, and so much just got in the way. But now that things are smoothing out between everyone, I've realized that I don't think I want to hide these feelings anymore, and they're stronger than ever." She paused, looking to see if Bolin was still listening. He was, and intently so.

"It sounds like you really like this person. So why not tell them?"

Asami looked back out over the airship. She couldn't meet his eyes. "This is a delicate situation Bolin, it's hard to explain."

"Try me?"

Asami closed her eyes tight, and went for it. "It's Korra." When there was no immediate response she turned back to Bolin. He was staring blankly at her. Asami tried desperately to read his emotions, but he was a blank slate. After what felt like an eternity he spoke.

"Oh."

That was it. Oh.

"Oh?" Asami tried to get him to say something else, but he didn't. He just kept staring. "Bolin, say something!" She begged.

"Korra's great." He snapped out of his trance. "Look um, I appreciate you telling me but I have to go do something, so I'm gunna go ok?"

"yah."

Asami watched him go and could feel the tears welling up._ I should have known to keep my mouth shut. Shit. What is wrong with me?_ She buried her face in her hands. She looked up when the door to the lounge opened and Korra came strutting into the room.

"Hey Asami!" She greeted, her vibrant blue eyes shining brightly. "I was thinking," She drifted off when she realized Asami was crying. "Oh, I, I'm sorry. Should I come back later or?"

Asami shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No no it's fine Korra. I'm fine. What were you going to ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a mission."

"Who's going?"

"So far," Korra moved over and sat in the seat across from Asami. "Me, and you, if you decide you want to come."

"Is it another mission like the tax collection?" Korra leaned forward excitedly.

"Even better. I want to investigate the Queen. I don't trust her or anything she says. I want to go undercover and blow the lid off of whatever operation she has going on."

"Do you have a plan?"

Korra froze. "Notexactly." She blurted out. "But I know I want you with me."

Asami blushed but quickly hid it. _It's when she says things like that. I just don't know._ _but its not a bad idea._ "I think it would be best to go back to that little town. The gang we fought are just regular people, so we can talk to the locals and see what they think. I'm sure they'll be open to explain. And as long as there's no suspicious activity there shouldn't be any Dai Lee."

"So you'll come with me?" Korra asked excitedly.

"I'll come." Korra jumped from her seat and raised her fist in the air. "YEAH! This is going to be awesome! Just you and me, kungfooing it out," she punched the air multiple times. "With a bunch of rag-tag bikers! And then BAM BAM! Taking out the Earth Queen!"

Asami giggled at Korra's shenanigans. "One step at a time Korra. And if we are going undercover we probably shouldn't beat up the people we are trying to blend in with."

"Buzzkill."

"I'm just saying.." Korra let out a quick hearty laugh. "I was thinking we should leave soon. Bolin and Mako can keep up the search for Kai, and Tenzin can keep trying to recruit airbenders."

Asami cocked her head to the side and smacked her lips. "I'm not so sure Tenzin is the best person to recruit airbenders. He's good at a lot of things but not at being a salesman."

Korra shuffled her feet and looked off to the side. "It didn't exactly go much better when I tried either."

Asami let out a chuckle. "Heh, what happened?"

Korra sat back down, this time next to Asami on the couch. "Mako, Bolin and I heard about this kid, Ryu I think, who could airbend. So we went to his house and his mom was there. She was actually really cool, but this kid was such a looser. He just hides in his basement and doesn't care about anything or anyone! I asked nicely, and then kid of rudely, and then I tried to beat him up."

Asami nodded wildly. "Yah that doesn't sound too good." The two laughed for a moment.

"So," Korra looked around. "Where are Bolin and Mako anyway? I haven't seen them since they came back from their field trip to the lower ring."

"I'm not sure where Mako is," Asami slouched and tried to disguise the sorrow in her voice. "Bolin was here, but he had to go take care of something. He didn't say what."

"They really are quite a pair."

Asami sighed in relief, silently praising the Gods that Korra didn't notice the catch in her voice. "Are we going to tell them where we are going? Or Tenzin?" Korra's eyes widened. "No! Noooo no no. The boys are gunna want to come and Tenzin isn't going to want us to go."

"But, don't you think they are going to notice that we're missing?"

"We'll come up with something. Always do!" Korra nudged her gently. Asami flipped her hair and straightened in her seat. "Well miss Avatar if we are going undercover we are going to need some disguises!"

Korra shrank into herself. "Oh no."

"You know what that means right Korra?"

"Oh no no no."

"Shopping!" Asami squealed, fists shaking vibrantly. Korra rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "NOOOO." She rolled her head back and forth along the back of the couch.

"YAAAAAS" Asami clapped her hands a few times. "Shopping day tomorrow!"

"Ugh fine." Korra caved in. Asami was right, they would need disguises. She smirked when a new idea hit her. "Asami, you do realize that we are going into a much poorer part of the city right?"

"Yah, so?"

"Sooo," Korra continued, her devilish smirk intensifying, "That means we're gunna stick out if we are in fancy clothes that look like we got them from an inner ring." Asami's smile faded slowly. "This is stupid."

Korra laughed and patted Asami's back. "Oh it's not so bad. We might not be in high fashion," She cringed as she said those words, "but that doesn't matter. We aren't doing it for the clothes, we're doing this for the adventure."

Asami put her hand onto Korra's shoulder. "You're right. I'll get the outfits, you come up with the story."

"Sounds good." Korra smiled brightly. "So we're leaving tomorrow?"

"I guess so!" Asami nodded. "We better get our sleep then."

"Alrighty. I'll see you tomorrow. Night 'Sami." Korra waved before she rounded the corner to her bedroom.

"Night." Asami whispered quietly. She dragged herself off the couch and shuffled to her room, throwing herself onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

It never did.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako walked past the flower shop for the fourth time that morning. "Dammit Kai." He muttered to himself. "He couldn't have gotten THAT far!" The firebender sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow before shaking his head and heading back to the airship.

Tenzin was out front trying to teach Bumi to make an airball. He demonstrated the exact form and hovered atop the spinning ball. "Now you try."

Bumi furrowed his brow in concentration and held out his hands. "Alright airball! You can't get the best of me!" He spun his arms and drew the surrounding air into a tight spinning ball that resembled Tenzin's. With a smug grin of satisfaction he jumped onto the ball, but instead of sitting atop it like his brother, the ball dissipated and he landed flat on his ass. Kya laughed from her spot watching in the background.

"Oh Phooey!" Bumi exclaimed.

Tenzin hopped off his airball and helped his brother up. "Perhaps next time it will work better if you don't try to tackle it." He was about to have Bumi try again when he saw Mako approach.

"Ah Mako. Good to see you. Any luck finding Kai?"

Mako shook his head. "No. There hasn't been any sign of him since he tricked us onto the train. I can't believe that little punk." He sneered.

"We'll just have to keep looking. But I'm sure as soon as he is in trouble he'll come crawling back." With that Tenzin turned his attention back to a disgruntled Bumi, who was now being harassed by three giggling airbending children circling him in their fast airballs.

As soon as he entered the ship he was nearly toppled by his younger brother. "Hey Mako! Were you out looking for Kai? Did you find him?"

Mako brushed Bolin off gently. "If I found him he'd be here."

"Oh." Bolin's shoulders sagged and he plopped onto the couch.

"Is something wrong Bolin?" Mako Began. "You've been sitting on that couch doing nothing for hours."

"Oh no I'm fine." Bolin tried to play it off cool. "Nothing wrong here."

"Bro." Mako stated flatly. "I know you, and I know when something's bugging you. Don't tell me you're this upset over Kai."

"Yah Kai." Bolin reluctantly agreed. "That's it."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Honestly Bolin you need to get over it. He probably isn't coming back, and I don't think he is that big of a loss to begin with."

Bolin didn't reply. Mako exhaled deeply. "Fine. I'll keep looking for him."

That seemed to cheer his younger brother up a bit, but Mako couldn't shake the feeling that something was still bugging him.

He suddenly noticed that the airship was unusually empty. "Hey, where are Korra and Asami?"

Bolin folded his arms and pouted. "They're probably off somewhere. Together. Alone."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay?"

"Maybe they're with the Earth Queen. I don't know." Bolin continued.

Mako made his way towards the bathroom. "Alright, well I'm going to go shower. Let me know when they show up."

Bolin crossed his arms a little tighter and looked down at his feet. "If they ever come back. They probably ran off together and forgot all about me." Bolin got to his feet and began pacing.

"Oh Bolin, let me just wake you up because I need you." He mocked, his voice high and feminine.

Hopping over to the left he deepened his voice to reenact himself. "Oh of course Asami, you need ME to relay your feelings to! Why I'd be happy to listen as you confess whatever secrets you have."

"Oh thank you Bolin I am so glad I can talk to you." He pretended to flip his hair, much like Asami typically does.

"Sure, sure what's going on?"

"OH I'M IN LOVE WITH KORRA." He yelled, whipping around wildly, and froze when his eyes met the person he had just been mocking's. "Oh god, Asami, I-" He stopped, at a loss for words. The pain in Asami's eyes was too much for him to come up with a good excuse. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked quietly.

"Enough." She answered coldly.

Bolin reached out gently to her. "I'm really sorry."

"Save it." She said storming out of the room.

"Wait please!" He called out after her. "I don't want to screw up our friendship." Bolin was left to take in the situation, along with the three pairs of ears that had heard it too.

* * *

"OOOOOOOH WE'RE HALF WAY THERE. WOOOAH, LIVIN ON A PRAYER!" Korra threw her head back singing wildly into the air. She pressed down harder on the gas pedal of Asami's satomobile and zoomed down the Earth kingdom streets. Citizens shook their fists angrily at her as she whipped past. She reached down and turned up the radio for the solo closing her eyes and jamming out in the driver's seat.

Naturally it wasn't long before there was a loud crash and a sudden jerk and the sinking realization that she had just smashed head on into a building.

"Oh god." Korra said, staring at the smoking hood of the car. "I did it again! How could I crash Asami's car again!?" She exclaimed, her hands tightly wound in her hair.

"Hey Avatar!" A passerby sneered. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with the building you just smashed into?"

"The building is fine look at this car!" She sneered back. She hopped out of the car and moved to the front to look closer at the hood. She slowly reached over and lifted the lid and a huge flame erupted upwards.

'AH!" she shrieked. An old lady walked up next to her and shook her head. "Oh no, now that's a shame. " She said.

"Than-"Korra began, but what cut off with a swift whack in the head by the old woman's cane. "Serves you right." She muttered before wandering back to her business.

"Mmmm." Korra grumbled and stamped her foot.

* * *

"Three hours." Korra groaned as the peak of the airship came into view. "Three hours."

Naga came bolting over to greet her, but received only a glare back. "And you?" She jabbed a finger into his snout. "Where were you when I needed you? I had to walk all the way back here by myself."

She stared intimidatingly at her companion. She stared back for a moment before swooping in and giving Korra a big kiss.

"Yah yah alright." Korra patted Naga's head and walked with her into the ship.

Korra walked straight into dinner time on the ship. Everyone was enjoying some fresh Earth Kingdom gooey duck that Kya had spent the latter half of the day learning to cook.

"Nice of you to show up for dinner Korra." Tenzin said passive aggressively.

"Hey!" Korra balked. "I had to walk back from three hours away! A whole 'nother ring!"

"Didn't you have the satomobile?" Mako asked.

Korra's eyes widened. She touched her fingers together gently. "Yes, you see, there WAS a car. But I um, It uh…"

Bolin finished the thought for her. "You crashed it didn't you?"

"Yah." She said, looking down at the floor. She glanced quickly up at Asami and then back to her feet. "Sorry about that."

Asami smiled comfortingly. "It's ok Korra, accidents happen." She patted the spot next to her at the table. "Come join us. You've got to be starving."

Korra jumped into the seat and began shoveling food in. "Ugh god yes I'm dying."

"Now that everyone is here, we can get down to business." Tenzin began.

"Aww business at the dinner table? I miss vacation Tenzin." Bumi whined.

Tenzin reached over and pulled out the mini map they had made plotting out all the reports of airbenders in the city. "We've gone to each of these spots and no one has agreed to come with us. I think we need to revisit the locations we already hit and see if we can convince them to come with us a second time around."

"And maybe this time instead of "hey come rebuild a nation you had no connection to until now," Kya suggested, "We take a different approach."

"Yah," Mako perked up. "We could try just telling them that they are going on a vacation. We just leave out all the details about the learning and the lifestyle and tell them it's a vacation across the world. Free!"

"No one can resist free stuff!" Bolin exclaimed.

"We aren't recruiting these benders for a good time! We are recruiting them to rebuild a nation. They need to know their responsibilities so that they can properly learn the customs of the nation." Tenzin boomed angrily.

Bumi rubbed his chin. "You can't be so stern Tenzin."

"I'm not stern, I'm honest." He retorted.

"Bumi has a point." Kya said. "Surprisingly."

"Hey!" Bumi balked.

Kya punched his arm. "I'm kidding. But he is right. For people to truly appreciate the culture they have to love it, and love isn't something that is forced down their throats."

Tenzin's face grew red with frustration. "Well if you think you can do a better job than you two can go and do it yourself!"

Kya and Bumi exchanged a quick look. "Okay." They shrugged enthusiastically.

"SO um Asami," Mako asked awkwardly. "Where'd you go off to today?"

"I just felt like doing some shopping." She shrugged. "I actually got you guys some stuff. I put it in your room."

"That was really nice." Bolin said meekly. Asami sent him a forlorn glance. "Yah. I guess."

The meal continued normally with blurts of casual conversation until Bumi and Tenzin began arguing over an ancient proverb Aang had told them about. Asami took the opportunity to ask Korra a question.

"Hey, did you figure out an excuse?"

Korra's eyes jolted open. "Um, Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh good. What is it?" Asami asked expectantly. Korra twirled her fork around her plate, gently scraping its sides.

"It's uh…li….we….i…..lin-"

"Lin?" Mako interjected, and Asami kicked Korra under the table. "Is she coming here? Now?" He asked, his forehead suddenly coated in sweat.

"Are you doing okay?" Kya asked him, waterbending his forehead dry with the flick of her wrist.

Bolin leaned over the table and used his hand to cover his mouth from Mako. He whispered, not so quietly, "He's just nervous because she's his boss and he has a track record of disappointing her."

"Not true!" His brother objected.

Tenzin brought the attention back to Korra, much to her dismay. "Is Lin coming?"

"Yah Korra." Asami teased. "Is she?" This earned her a sharp glare from the Avatar.

"No Lin isn't coming here. She um," Korra looked around the room for something to distract them. _Or give me an idea. Wall, wall, chair, painting, letter, Bumi's sword, a picture of Omashu._ Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "I got a letter from Lin today saying that there have been an increasing amount of reports of airbenders in Omashu, and she wanted me to check it out."

Tenzin scratched his well shaven head. "That's strange. Usually Lin sends a person with news like that, or she comes herself. She isn't one to trust letters."

"Where is the letter?" Kya asked.

"The letter?" Korra's voice cracked.

"Yah the letter." Bolin confirmed.

Korra looked over at Asami as if to say _you gunna help me out here? _She received only a smug grin in return. _Dammit Asami. _"I lost it."

"Eh makes sense." Bolin shrugged, only to receive a strong elbow from his older brother. "What it's true."

"We'll help you look." Mako offered.

"No!" korra objected, a little too loudly. The other members at the table were taken aback. She began to clarify. "What I meant was, thank you, but the mission here is too important. I think most of us should stay here, and Asami and I can go to Omashu."

"I like that idea." Asami agreed.

_Finally she speaks, _Korra thought to herself. Bolin's expression turned sour, something only Asami noticed.

Asami continued. "Bolin, you and Mako can stay here and search for Kai. Tenzin, you Kya and Bumi can all continue looking for airbenders here. And the kids can choose whichever objective they want to help with."

There were murmurs of agreement from every member of the table, and then a sudden collective realization.

"The KIDS?!" They all exclaimed. Somehow, the three airbending children's absence at the dinner table had gone unnoticed until just then.

"Kya I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on them!" Tenzin yelled to his sister as the group split up to search.

She retorted quickly. "I'm not a babysitter Tenzin. And besides I thought they were with you!"

Tenzin went beat red. "Don't place the blame on me. Bumi was playing with them earlier!"

"Hey!" The eldest child barked. "YOU'RE their father! I haven't seen them since YOU told them to go play elsewhere because you" he quickly shifted his mannerisms to mock his brother "were having a serious perplexing time training uncle Bumi."

Before any more interjections could be made there was a loud screech from outside the ship.

"What was that?" asked Mako, who had nearly fallen down the stairs from surprise at the sound. The group quickly traveled outside to see Ikki jumping out of the remains of a smoking, dented satomobile.

"Land! Solid Land!" She said, taking the earth into her hands. Jinora sat in the passenger's seat, her head in her hands, and Meelo sat proudly behind the wheel.

"Look Daddy!" He said through his missing teeth. "We brought back the car!"

Tenzin hastily scooped his children up from the wreckage. Kya checked to make sure they were all right.

"You mustn't run off like that without telling anyone!" He scolded.

"Sorry daddy." Ikki murmured. "We just wanted to help you guys out on this mission."

Bumi gawked at the totaled car. "So how much of this was Korra, and how much of it was Meelo?"

Jinora looked apologetic. "Strangely enough, Meelo is actually a capable driver." After receiving many confused looks she added, "Compared to Korra anyway."

Korra groaned in disbelief. "How is Meelo a better driver than me?"

"That is pretty bad." Mako laughed.

Bolin turned to crack his back and then yawned loudly. "Ok well that's enough excitement for one day."

"Going to sleep already?" Mako questioned.

"Yah probably. Doing nothing all day is tiring."

Meelo jumped about 10 feet in the air and yelled "Sleep is for the weak!" Tenzin caught him on the way down.

"And for the children." He said, causing them to sigh with disappointment.

As the group began to go back into the airship, Korra let herself drift to the back of the group and then pulled Asami towards her.

"What was that in there?" She whispered harshly.

Asami let the group go inside and leave them alone before she answered. "What are you talking about?"

"I was drowning in there!"

"Hey, stop yelling." Asami coo'd. "And if we are going undercover you need to learn how to lie. I was giving you practice."

Korra folded her arms and exhaled sharply out of her nose. "Well, don't do it again. I can totally lie."

Asami raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yah?"

"Yah. Watch me. Ok, um, one time, I set my pants on fire!"

Now it was Asami's turn to fold her arms. "You did. I was there."

Korra pouted. "Ok so I'm not a good liar. But that's all the more incentive for you to help me out."

"Alright Korra." Asami said softly. "I just hope they don't run into Lin."

Korra waved the idea off. "They won't. She's off in republic city being a tight strung douchebag."

"Harsh."

"Eh. Her and I don't get along so well."

"hmmm." Asami hummed sarcastically. "Two stubborn oxe-mules can't get along. I wonder why that is?" Korra punched her lightly on the arm.

"Knock it off."

The two chuckled to themselves while they entered the airship. "Wanna take a night train to the lower ring?" Korra asked.

"Sounds like a good idea. The sooner we get in there, the better."

* * *

Korra went up to her room to fish out the tickets she had bought earlier. "I know they're in here somewhere. I put them in my sweater." She said, staring at her sweater covered floor.

"Dammit."

Meanwhile, Asami was finishing packing both girls bags when there was a light knock on her door. She opened it eagerly, expecting to see Korra. Instead, Bolin stood there, holding a piece of paper with a poorly drawn rose on it. There were some scribbles in different colors all across the page.

"I made you this." He said holding it out. "Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora helped."

Asami took the paper from him. He pointed to the Rose. "Jinora said I should give you a rose, but there weren't any around, so I drew one." He rested his finger on the bulb. "Ikki colored the bulb. Jinora colored the stem." Asami followed his finger, noticing that the stem was of a higher quality than the bulb.

"And Meelo did these." He concluded, pointing to the various random scribbles. "He said these long ones were like your hair." He finished his explanation and looked up at Asami's face.

Asami looked up at him, and then back at the picture. He had put a lot of effort into this gesture, and even if it wasn't high quality in physical value, it certainly was in sentimental value.

She pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Bolin."

"I'm really sorry about earlier. That was no way for a friend to act." He apologized.

"It's ok Bolin." Asami began, but Bolin cut her off.

"No." He said firmly. "It wasn't okay. There was no excuse for how I acted."

Asami looked away from him. She knew very well what it was like to be hurt and stepped on. She wanted to hold a grudge. She wanted to refuse to forgive him, but she couldn't. She just wasn't that person. She was fire nation for heaven's sake. Being cold hearted just wasn't in her nature.

"Why don't we try on some of our new clothes? I have a little while before we leave." She suggested.

Bolin immediately perked up. "Oh yah! I love modeling!" Asami stood smiling in her doorway as he tore off towards his room to grab the clothes.

* * *

Mako lay on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling of the airship. He wanted desperately to sleep, but there were so many things nagging at him. Where was Kai? Why had Kai lied? Who was Kai really? _Why do I care?_

Kai wasn't all that was bugging him. The whole situation with Lin had managed to get under his skin. He was the chief's assistant and closest officer. She should have asked him to do it, or at least told him about the mission. Mako didn't have long to dwell on the issue, as his brother barged into the room, knocking over the lamp on the dresser.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Mako asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm trying on clothes with Asami before she leaves!" He answered quickly.

Mako sat straight up in his bed. "They're leaving tonight?"

"I dunno," He said grabbing the clothes and making his way back to the door. "Probably, I didn't really ask. Not my mission."

Mako scratched his head. "Well, I guess if I want answers I should ask now." He jumped out of bed and made his way down the hall towards Korra's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Korra?" He slid open the door just a crack and poked his head in. Scanning the room, he noticed it was empty. He also noticed that it looked like a hurricane swept through. _I hope she cleans this before she leaves._

A loud shuffling of paws brought Mako outside. "Playing fetch with Naga one more time before you leave?" He called.

Korra jumped in surprise. "Oh Mako! I didn't know you were out here."

"I just got here. I was hoping to talk to you before you left." He cursed under his breathe as his face grew red.

"Sure." Korra agreed, throwing the ball again for Naga to chase. "What did you want to talk about?"

Mako shuffled his feet. "Uh, well,"

Korra walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so awkward ya know. Sure things got complicated, but that's all behind us now. You can talk to me just like you would before all.." She paused, "THAT happened."

Mako nodded, but he couldn't grasp how it was so easy for her to act like nothing happened. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and got back to business. "I was wondering about the message Lin sent you." He didn't fail to notice Korra's momentary panic. "Did she say anything about me in it?"

"Uh no. Nope. Just down to business stuff. Ya know..cuz she's Lin. She's very serious." She crossed her arms and donned a stern face to mimic the chief.

"Right." Mako nodded, unconvinced. "Korra, was there really a letter?"

Korra immediately grew defensive. "WHAT?" Her fists clenched and Mako could practically see the steam coming out of them. "We finally start having a normal conversation and you decide to think I'm lying!?"

"Woah, Korra calm down." He said, reaching for his scarf. His hand scraped the part of his neck where his scarf would usually rest and the sinking realization hit him that he no longer HAD his trusty scarf. "I just, think it's weird Lin wouldn't say anything about me."

"She didn't, so. Yah." Korra said sternly. The air was thick with irritation. _Why do things always have to be like this between us? _Mako asked himself. Thankfully, Naga came back with the ball to break the silence. He dropped it at the avatar's feet and stared expectantly. Korra picked it up, waterbended the saliva off and offered it to Mako.

"Wanna throw?"

Mako reached out to it hesitantly.

"Sure."

* * *

"This was a terrible idea."

Asami sat on the curb just outside the train station, staring down at the road. Korra paced in front of her. "Stupid earth Queen and her stupid earth rules." She muttered.

"I mean who does she think she is! Telling me, the Avatar, that I can't leave this part of the city. I should just fly outta here. Yah I bet she'd like that."

Asami sighed and buried her face in her knees as Korra ranted. "This is her city. Technically she can keep you from traveling somewhere else within her territory."

Korra plopped down next to Asami on the curb. "She could at least tell us we are on lockdown. I mean, who does that anyway? Who just puts people on lockdown and doesn't tell them? Every official in the city knows not to let us go." She perked up suddenly. "Maybe it was the clothes! They are a dead giveaway. Let's try again but this time in our disguises!"

Asami felt the excitement stirring. _This could work!_ "Oh..wait. The passports."

The two girls sighed, and Korra lay back across the curb. "This couldn't get worse."

A flash of lightening. The boom of thunder. And a sudden downpour.

Asami rolled her eyes. "You just had to say something."

Korra sat back up and watched, trying not to laugh, as the rain began to wash away Asami's makeup. "Stop smiling." The older girl commanded. Korra reached up and used the rain to make a bubble of water above them, shielding them from the rain.

"I wish I could metal bend. That'd make this so much easier." She said apologetically.

"It wouldn't be a problem if the stupid guard would just let us on the train." Asami muttered.

Korra laughed. "Now you're starting to sound like me."

"I think we're spending too much time together." Asami jeered. "Hey, maybe I could sneak onto the train as a raccoondog. I certainly look like one."

Korra offered up her sleeve. Asami shook her head. "It's ok Korra. That's your favorite sweatshirt."

The avatar shrugged. "I've got 15 more back on the airship exactly like it." Asami stared in disbelief. "No really." Korra continued. "I had to search through all of them to find the tickets. Took forever." She moved her arm closer to the heiress. "Here."

"Even if it's not your favorite, sweatshirt, its mine. But thank you. I probably have a tissue somewhere." Asami checked all her bags and pockets, but didn't find a tissue. "or not."

"Do you want it?"

Asami squinted in confusion. "Hm?"

"My sweatshirt." Korra said pulling lightly on the hood. 'You said it was your favorite, so do you want it?"

"Oh no!" Asami answered wide eyed. "I mean thank you but, it's my favorite on you. You look great in dark blue."

Korra blushed and looked down at herself. "I didn't think it was that great." She said bashfully.

"It is."

Korra moved to place her hands behind her to lean on the sidewalk, but it landed right on top of Asami's. "Oops, Sorry." She quickly whipped her hand away, and in the hurry she let her guard down, letting the water umbrella fall down on them. "Shit."

Asami turned her face away from Korra, hoping to conceal her blush. "It's fine."

Korra rebended the umbrella.

"Maybe we should just sneak on." Asami suggested. "Jump on from a rooftop or something."

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "People only do that in movers."

Asami's eyes lit up. "Let's do it."

The two girls spent fifteen minutes scouting out the perfect route to get onto the train. They could use the ally to climb up onto the nearby restaurant, and then jump across the next two buildings to the top of the station. From there, they just had to time it right, and they could jump onto the caboose unseen by the guards. They walked nonchalantly towards the allyway, making sure no one saw them enter. Korra stared at the dumpster and then the roof. "This building didn't look so tall from across the street." Asami sighed.

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist and pulled her close. "Hang on." She whispered, as she readied herself to airbend them up. The heiress could feel her heart beating wildly. "k." She said, almost so quietly that she couldn't hear herself. It was over before she knew it, and they were on the roof.

"Let's go." Korra said, removing her arm from Asami's waist. Asami's heart dropped a little at how quickly Korra had pulled away. She quickly disregarded it and followed her across the rooftops. They rested on the edge of the station, looking down on the train. It was a straight drop to the caboose, they just had to wait for the guard to get off. For the past 4 trains, he would stand on the caboose, get off as it started to move, and talk to the ticket booth guy until the next one came.

"They're firing up the train, get ready to jump." Asami said as the wheels began to hum. The train whistle blew, signaling it was about to rev up and go, but the guard didn't move. The wheels started turning slowly, and he hopped off.

Korra got up to jump. "Now's our chance!" She began to push herself off but Asami reached out and stopped her. "Not yet!" She warned. Korra followed the girls gaze and noticed that the guard had deviated from his usual route, and was watching the train intently.

"Shit! We're gunna miss the train if we don't go now." Korra hissed.

The train started pulling away from the station. Korra began to panic, but Asami kept her cool. She dragged Korra towards the back of the building. "Where are we going? The train is that way!" She stared towards the station and watched as the train pulled away.

"Asami?" She hissed, the train speeding up.

"Asami? Come on!" She could feel the sweat building up. The train was going to leave and they weren't going to be on it.

"Korra?" Asami said, eyes focused forward.

"Yah?" Korra asked annoyed and confused at her friend's behavior.

"Run."

Before Korra could question it Asami took off, running across the rooftop towards the leaving train. "Come on!" she called back. Korra watched as Asami leaped off of the building and finally understood her plan. She booked it across the roof after her using her airbending to help propel her. She saw Asami land hard on the caboose, and with a final push leapt, flying through the air towards the train. She landed with a thud on the caboose, and Asami grabbed her to stabilize the landing. They stared back at the landing as it drifted away from the track, laughing at the screaming guard.

"We did it!" Korra cheered.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Asami said, looking back at the rooftop.

"I did too for a while. I had no idea what you were planning."

"Sorry. I just kinda got an idea and rolled with it." Asami said casually.

Korra pulled the heiress in for a tight hug. "Well it was awesome."

The two girls hugged it out for awhile, and then went inside to find seats on the train. Despite the adrenaline rush, neither girl could shake the feeling they'd forgotten something.

...

"THE BAGS!"


	3. the spark

Ch 3

The Avatar tossed and turned violently on the ragged fainted red seat of the train. Beads of sweat broke through her skin as she dreamed.

_She was in a dark ally, only the light green roofs of the surrounding buildings gave away its Earth Kingdom identity. She tried to turn but some mysterious force prevented her from doing so. Suddenly there was a shift and she was trapped in a tunnel, a bright light shining from its end. Korra panicked, thinking for a moment that this was the end. Then a figure appeared in the center of the light. She tried to make out who it was, but couldn't tell. _

_Slowly she crept closer and closer to the figure. It remained shrouded in void as she drew nearer. Finally the figure was in reach. The avatar swallowed hard, staring at the shape. She knew it was a person, and she had a sinking feeling she knew them, but she just couldn't tell who. As she reached out to touch them, they faded into a swirling white design. She recognized it as the symbol for the White Lotus, and immediately became calm. _

_A voice came from behind her. "Trust no one Korra."_

_An icy chill washed over her as she watched the symbol change, and blood red filled the previously white symbol. _

_"Beware the Red Lotus" _

Korra shot straight up, the image of the Red Lotus still fresh in her mind. _Who was that shape? And the Voice? _Questions racked her thoughts as she looked around the train car. The seats were ripped and faded, the walls smudged with dirt, a picture of the Queen hung flawless on one of the walls, and except for Korra, the car was utterly abandoned. She slid open the door to the car in front of hers.

"Asami?" She called out loudly. The occupants of the car stirred and glared her way. She smiled uncomfortably and snuck back into her train car. Korra frowned and looked around at the empty seats as if suddenly Asami would appear in one of them. There was a flash from outside that illuminated a silhouette on the caboose.

Korra mentally slapped herself for being so stupid and moved outside the car to stand on the caboose with Asami.

"I thought I lost you." She joked half-heartedly. Asami uncrossed her legs and turned to greet the avatar. "Hey! Never thought you'd wake up. For the Avatar you get tired out pretty easily."

Korra leaned over against the railing and stared at the tracks as the train passed over them. She clenched her jaw as the voice played over and over again in her mind.

_"Trust no one Korra. Beware the Red Lotus."_

"Are you ok Korra?"

The Avatar shook her head. "I had a dream, and I think it was a warning. A bad warning. It was about the Red lotus, and someone told me not to trust anyone. I don't even know what the Red lotus is."

Asami frowned. That dream certainly didn't sound good. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. You fought in Harmonic Convergence and won, I'm sure you can handle whatever gets thrown at you."

"Yah." Korra sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

Lin stared at the reports on her desk, desperately searching for some connection. She just couldn't wrap her mind around why all these airbenders were appearing from what seemed like nowhere. A fast knock disturbed her concentration. "Come in." She barked, cringing slightly at the harshness of her voice. She had tried to make that one seem a little nicer.

A young officer stumbled into the room. He adjusted his helmet and nervously began to speak. "Chie..Chief Beifong….I um…There's …I know you said tt..that you didn't want disturbances…b…but.."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Out with it."

The officer's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Right. There's some visitors here for you. They say it's urgent. From the sound of it something bad has happened."

The Chief of Police clenched her fist. "Tell the Avatar I'm not about to clean up whatever mess she made when she left to gallivant around the Earth Kingdom."

The young officer shook his head, eyes still wide. "It's not the Avatar." Lin relaxed a little, but an uneasy feeling began stirring in her stomach.

"It's Lord Zuko. The Avatar's father Tonraq and the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe are with him." He paused for a moment. "There's a dragon here too. It's really cool."

Lin sighed. "Dismissed. Go play with the dragon." The boy's face lit up immediately. "And send them in immediately."

The young man smiled wide and removed his helmet, bowing rapidly. "Thank you Chief Beifong, thank you!" He said before skipping out of her office.

"You'd better put that helmet back on!" Lin called after him, doubting he heard it. She glanced around the office, checking to make sure everything was in order. She straightened the files on her desk before turning to greet her visitors. She gasped when they entered.

"What the hell happened to you all?" She demanded, rushing over to them to check for any serious injuries. Lord Zuko gently waved her away with his bruised hand.

"Don't worry about us Miss Beifong." He assured her, "Just some minor scrapes and bruises."

Lin bended over some extra chairs for everyone and urged them all to sit. "I'm still going to have a medic check all of you after this meeting."

The ex Fire Lord took a seat while Lin moved behind her desk. Eska and Desna followed his lead. Desna began fiddling with his sleeve. The battle had messed up his cuffs even further and now they were just irritating him. His sister reached over to help. Tonraq was the only one to remain standing. Lin reached behind her and gestured to a tea pot. "Anyone want some? It's still hot." She offered. Zuko was the only one to indulge.

Tonraq waited till the tea was poured to begin. "We don't have much time." His deep voice sounded hoarse and unsure.

Zuko sipped his tea. "Zaheer had escaped, and he's an airbender."

"NO!" Lin slammed her fist on the table, her pencils scattered and rolled onto the floor.

"And he has friends. We battled them at the North pole." Desna added.

Eska straightened herself up in her seat, her usual demeanor of boredom breaking. "Did you know we had a secret prison underground? I think that's something we should have been told of a long time ago."

Lin ignored the kids and turned her attention back to the issue at hand. "He managed to break out the others too?"

Zuko nodded solemnly. "Yes. Ghazan, P'li and Ming Hua are all free now. Where is Korra?"

"She must be protected at all costs." Tonraq demanded.

"She's with the Earth Queen in Ba Sing Se searching or more airbenders."

Tonraq began to move for the door. "We need to go get her and bring her back here immediately."

"No." Lin commanded. "You all stay here and recover. I'll retrieve Avatar Korra."

Tonraq moved to argue but Zuko intervened. "She's right. We need our rest if we are to face what is up ahead. We can watch over the city while Lin retrieves Korra."

"Fine." Tonraq agreed. "But make it quick."

* * *

"WHAT?!" The Earth Queen shrieked at the guard, her hat sliding of her head.

"The Avatar and her female friend left the upper ring." He squawked out.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME." She screamed, her face red from lacking oxygen.

"I'm sorry my Queen."

"APOLOGIES DON'T CUT IT I WANT HER ARRESTED FOR TREASON AGAINST THE KINGDOM." She stopped to stare at the new guard entering the throne room. "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She spat. Her anger faded slightly when she saw that the newcomer was not a guard but a Dai Lee agent.

The Agent waved off the guard, who ran out of the room apologizing all the way. Once the door was safely shut he spoke. "We won't have to worry about the Avatar for much longer."

The queen leaned forward, eyebrows raised. "And why is that?"

A faint smirk appeared on the agent's lips. "There are only two things that speak louder than words."

The Queen rolled her eyes, searching for a point. "And what is that?"

"Fire and Blood."

Silence fell over the room as Queen and Agent stared at one another.

The Queen nodded happily at the opportunities now presented before her. "Release the prisoner. You know which one." The agent nodded and turned to fulfill the request. "And no matter what happens, do not act upon this scenario. We will sit and pull the strings from the outside."

The agent smirked as he headed to the underground facility where the new airbenders were being held. He pulled back his robes to stare at the red insignia on his wrist. "What is dead may never die. The time has come."

* * *

Ok and that's a wrap on this chapter. Short I know…I apologize. But I've got a lot of plots points im trying to develop and set up. And yes…..that was a game of thrones reference….


	4. Chapter 4

The sun bore down on Bolin and Mako as they prowled the streets in their desperate search for Kai. Citizens hustled about in the busy marketplace creating a din so loud you almost couldn't hear the gold they bore jingling around their necks.

"Ughh where is he?" Bolin whined.

"We have to be in the right part of the city. Look at all this gold." Mako's lips turned down into a harsh sneer. "That no good thief wouldn't miss opportunities like these."

Bolin's expression was soft compared to his hot-tempered brothers. "You can't be so hard on him Mako. He's just a kid."

The older brother turned to go back down the street, his voice cold and hard.

"So were we."

* * *

_(Meanwhile, miles away in a remote cave in a hidden location)_

A fire crackled lightly in the center of the shallow cave, its flames casting silhouettes of the four people surrounding it against the walls.

"So you're an airbender now." Ming Hua deadpanned.

Ghazan nudged her gently. "C'mon that's exciting news!" His friend only glared back.

"What's the game plan?" P'li asked.

Zaheer looked up from his dented airbending staff. "Our first mission is to locate the Avatar. Once we know where she is we can direct her to a more manageable destination, and apprehend her there."

"Why don't we just start by assassinating Raiko?" Suggested Ming Hua, "Isn't it her job to avenge that kind of thing?"

"No." Zaheer snapped. He caught himself and continued in a softer tone. "If we make ourselves appear to be the enemy, we will never be able to convince her to see the light. We need to allow her to see corruption before we guide her."

There was a beat before Ghazan spoke. "And what if that plan fails?"

His question incited a sly smile on the leaders face. "Plans are like the wind." He extended a hand to send a burst of air upwards. "Always changing. If something goes a different path, then so do we."

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes focused intently on the clothing line before them. They shifted across the backyard quickly checking for any inhabitants.

"The coast is clear. Let's grab em and go." The Avatar stood up and began to hop over the bush she had just been hiding behind. She was pulled swiftly back down. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Asami huffed and looked back at the house. "We are not going to steal these people's clothes."

"Why not?! We need disguises and there are clothes right there!" Korra objected, her voice raised. She stood up again and once again was immediately pulled back down.

"First off, stealing is wrong." The avatar shot the heiress a judging glance. "What? I never steal. And secondly, i am not wearing someone else's clothes."

Korra rolled her eyes. "They're clean! That's why they're drying." She peeked over the bush again to make sure no one was around. "Well if you don't come get your own I'll just have to get them for you." She said leaping over the bush and darting across the yard. "I'm gunna pick the ugliest stuff for you!" She called back.

Asami slumped down and folded her arms behind the bush. When Korra returned she daintily lifted the fabric to examine it.

"We've been through worse." The avatar mentioned. "Remember that time we trekked through the sewers and hung out with dumpster guy?"

The heiress shuddered. "I really try not to."

* * *

Korra smirked mischievously as she and Asami began heading towards the tax collection office. "You actually like them don't you?"

Asami ignored her gaze and focused forward. "Let's just make our way to the office so we can stake it out."

"I knew you'd like them."

The taller girl looked down at her outfit. "Not exactly what I'd pick if I had the choice, but they'll do."

The tax office was now just across the clearing in front of them. "Alright," Korra began. "Someone around here must know something. Let's bust some doors down and get answers."

They moved towards the nearest house but were quickly halted.

"HEY YOU TWO! STOP!" The girls froze at the yell and readied themselves for a fight.

"Looks like this plans a bust." Asami whispered to Korra. The Avatar nodded. "Let's see what this guy wants, then hit em and run."

The two girls turned to face the agitated man. To their surprise he looked more relieved upon seeing them then angry.

"Oh thank Agni I found you guys." He gave them a once over. "Where are your aprons?"

The girls exchanged a confused glance. "Aprons? I don't really think they'd go well with this outfit." Asami answered.

The man waved his hand wildly and nudged them along to follow him. "Nonsense nonsense. Of course aprons go well with those outfits. They're uniforms for Zhong's tea shop. You can't make tea without aprons!"

Korra resisted slightly as he tried to push them along. "Hey buddy, watch it with those hands."

The man apologized but urged them on anyway. "You both are very late. I knew Zhong employed some new help but i figured they'd at least have a sense of direction."

Korra continued to protest. "There's a bit of a mistake, you see I'm the Ava-"

"Aviarians daughter." Asami interjected quickly. Korra sent her a confused look while she continued. "Yes, Her name is Arrluk, and strangely enough there is another Arrluk living in the area too, so naturally there was some confusion and we didn't get the memo to start work today."

The man nodded understandingly. "Ahh i hate when that happens. I'm one of 6 Gopan's in the area myself. So Arrluk and" he gestured to Asami.

"Kimiko."

"Nice to meet you two." Gopan said shaking their hands. "I actually just remembered why I came out here in the first place, and unfortunately I won't be able to escort you the rest of the way, but" he pointed down an alleyway. "The shop is just down that way. You wont miss it trust me!" He waved goodbye and dashed off in the opposite direction.

When he had gone out of earshot Korra turned to Asami. "So what was all that about?"

"We need to get to know the people of this area, and what better way than blending in with them by working in a tea shop. That's where everyone gossips."

Korra shook her head. "No no no. I picked up on that. I mean why do you get a name that means beautiful empress and i get stuck with one that means killer whale? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Asami laughed and consoled her friend. "It's all I could think of. And besides, killer whales are awesome."

Korra couldn't quite argue there, but things weren't settled yet. "One problem still remains."

"What's that?" Asami asked.

"I suck at making tea."

* * *

_(Ba Sing Se - queen's guest residence)_

"Still no luck with finding Kai?" Jinora sighed as Mako and Bolin entered the ship.

"No, but one guy said we should ask the Earth Queen." Bolin answered enthusiastically. His brother put his face in his hands. "We are not asking the Earth Queen where Kai is. That doesn't even make any sense."

Bolin shrugged. "Well I think it's worth a try."

"Was there any luck recruiting the airbenders a second time around?" Mako asked.

"I'm not sure." Jinora answered. "They haven't come back yet."

An hour went by before there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Mako stood up from his chair. "Maybe it's the Earth Queen!" Bolin chimed enthusiastically. "I hope not." Mako muttered as he opened the door. There was a collective gasp as the door slid open to reveal none other than a very disgruntled Lin Beifong holding Kai a few feet off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"You know this kid?" She asked raising him a little higher.

Bolin jumped off the couch and rushed over to get him. "Yah that's my little bro Kai!"

Lin rolled her eyes and dropped him so Bolin could hug him. "Great, another rugrat for me to keep my eyes on."

"Where did you find him?" Mako inquired.

"Sneaking around outside scoping out the place. When I went to question him he ran." She sent Kai a dirty look and he smiled sheepishly. "It wasn't hard to catch up to him though. He claimed he knew you guys. Guess that much was true."

Kai snuck under Mako and tried to push the door closed. "Okay great that's settled. Bye Miss!"

Mako stopped the door with his foot. "I don't think so little man."

Lin stepped inside the room and Mako closed the door behind her. Kai slunk off to the couch next to Jinora. "I wish I could say that was all I came for and head back to republic city, but it's not." Lin paused and look around. "Where's Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi?"

"Daddy went off to find more airbenders. He should be back soon." Jinora answered. Kai opened his mouth to speak but Mako waved him off. "Whatever you've got to say, i don't wanna hear it."

The door slid open once again as the cloud babies entered the room.

"I'm telling you! That's the secret! Invisibility!" Bumi explained.

"What hooplah is he spouting now?" Lin demanded.

"Lin! I didn't know you were coming." Tenzin said, moving to greet her. Kya rushed past and drew Lin into a tight hug, which the chief of police did not reciprocate. "Lin it's so good to see you!"

Lin raised an arm to pat her back awkwardly. "Yes. Good to see you too."

'So what bring's ya here?" Bumi asked.

Lin answered, "Nothing good that's for sure. Zaheer escaped and broke out the others as well."

A collective "no" echoed through the room. Lin nodded and continued. "And that's not the worst of it. Zaheer is an airbender now, and a damn good one. He and the others took out Zuko, Tonraq and the twins in the Northern Tundra."

"Are they okay?" Kya asked, her voice thick with concern.

"They'll be fine. But we need to get Korra back to republic city so we can protect her. Screw the banishment. Raiko can deal."

Bolin leaned over and whispered to his brother. "Woah, if Lord Zuko is in on this these guys must be pretty bad."

Tenzin overheard the comment and responded gravely. "They are. They're some of the most powerful benders in the world."

His sister shrugged. "They may be good, but you can't tell me mom dad and the gang, or even just the fearsome foursome couldn't take them on."

"She's got a point." Bumi agreed. "Zaheer and his team wouldn't stand a chance against any of them."

"In case you hadn't noticed most of them aren't around and the ones that are aren't so young anymore so until that changes i don't see how it's relevant." Tenzin snapped.

"Anyway," Lin said, bringing the group back to task, "Where's Korra?"

"I thought you sent her to Omashu to find airbenders?" Tenzin questioned.

"What?! No!" Lin denied. "Where in the dickens did you hear that?"

"I knew it!" Mako exclaimed. "I knew she was lying about that letter!"

"Letter?" Lin asked.

Mako quickly explained what Korra had said about the letter, and how she claimed she lost it.

"If she's not in Omashu, then where is she?" Bumi pondered.

"Asami knows!" Bolin chimed.

Lin uncrossed her arms. "Good. Now where is she?"

The young earthbender sank back into his seat. "With Korra."

'We have to find them, and fast." Tenzin demanded.

Jinora raised her hand to grab the attention. Once she had it she began, "Dad, did you guys find any airbenders today?"

Tenzin answered softly in a tone he only used for his children, "That's not quite the priority anymore sweetie, but no. We didn't. When we went back to the houses the airbenders were nowhere to be found and the families acted like they didn't know us."

Jinora turned with a worried look to Kai. "Tell them." She urged quietly. Kai nodded. "I was trying to say this earlier but someone," he gestured to Mako, "wouldn't let me speak. The reason there weren't any airbenders is because they all got captured."

"By who?" Lin demanded.

Kai swallowed hard.

"The Earth Queen."

* * *

_okay so my laptop is getting repaired but i had the urge to write and i couldn't wait any longer. here's the new chapter, and i hope you liked it! remember comment kudos subscribe all that jazz. and round of applause for anyone picking up on the other little references in here. Hope you're enjoying!_


	5. prison breaks and espionage

CH. 5

_Ok….it just needs to be said that this season is absolutely phenomenal and it kinda sucks because they are doing so many cool things (horrible things) and I can't copy…..but I'll find a way to make a badass story anyway. Also….Tenzin. TENZIN_

The plan was supposed to be smooth. It was simple on paper. Jinora tricks the guards, Bumi, the boys and Kya sneak in, rescue the airbenders, and Tenzin and Lin guide them onto the ship and get everyone out of there. Of course, as it always is with these kinds of missions the best laid plans never turn out like they are supposed to.

Sharp rocks came flying out at the group from the airbenders chamber.

"We have to get in there!" Mako yelled as he punched a fire blast through one of the oncoming rocks.

Bolin jumped around the corner and swung his leg, kicking a block of rock out of the wall and sending it flying towards the Dai Lee that were guarding the airbenders chamber. Two of the agents grabbed it and in a swift move sent it flying back at Bolin. The young earthbender back flipped out of its way and smashed into the wall. Mako sent several blasts to cover his brother's escape.

Bolin breathed hard. "There's no way we are getting past them!"

Bumi crouched against the wall punching numbers wildly into his transmitter. "Lin we need backup!" The chief's voice crackled over the receptor. "Bumi? What's happened?"

"There are more agents here than we thought!" He paused and cringed as a rock smashed into the wall right above his head. "They're guarding the airbenders! We could try an assault from above them by tunneling through the rock but we need more people!"

"Hang on Bumi. Tenzin will guard the ship. I'm coming."

Mako launched around the corner, a sharp rock grazing his cheek. "Airbenders! You have to help us!" He begged sending a strong blast into one of the agents, knocking them back. He retreated as the barrage increased.

The airbenders shared horrified glances as they watched the scene unfurling before them. One jumped down from his bed and sent a sweeping kick of air beneath the closest agent's feet. The agent was swept onto his back mid move, sending his rock smashing into an agent in front of him. The airbender cheered and readied another shot, but two agents quickly encased him in rock. "DO NOT ATTACK THE DAI LEE." An agent boomed. "An attack against us is an attack against the Queen, punishable by death." The airbenders sank back into their beds.

Bumi jumped back as his radio was struck by a rock and exploded. "My radio!"

"Forget it." Kya sneered. She drew the water out of her portable pouch and swirled it around herself. "We have company."

Bumi followed her gaze down the hall to see another group of agents running their way. "These guys just keep coming!" He readied his battle stance. "I might not be good, but I'm ready for a fight!"

Bolin turned to shoot a rock at the newcoming agents but Kya stopped him. "You two handle the guys in the front. We've got these ones." Bolin nodded and turned to fight with his brother.

The oncoming agents ran at full speed towards the siblings. One agent bended a rock hand at the siblings. Bumi used an air blast to deflect it and Kya lashed out a line of water underneath his feet, turning it to ice and causing him to fall, taking two other opponents with him. The other agents jumped over the bodies of their fallen comrades and proceeded the attack. One misjudged the distance between him and Bumi and landed too close. The seasoned general seized the opportunity and landed a kick to the agent's stomach. The agent stumbled backwards but quickly recovered and moved to throw a punch at Bumi's face. He blocked and landed a solid hook to the man's jaw. While Bumi and the agent tangled, Kya was focused on keeping the other agents at bay. She used the water to grab one of the agents and send him flying into the others.

Inside the airbenders chamber the Dai Lee began to feel more comfortable. With attacks from both the front and back they were confident that it was only a matter of time before the intruders were detained. Three agents began to move forward, readying a large electrified net. Their approach was halted as a huge blast from above sent half the ceiling crashing down in front of them. In a flash a metal whip lashed out and hooked the net, turning it against the agents and trapping them in it.

The dust cleared and Mako and Bolin burst into the chamber to fight the remaining guards. Mako readied a blast but before he could send it a patch of earth shot up underneath the agents and sent them straight into air. They were unconscious by the time they landed.

"Chief Beifong!" Bolin called in excitement as he located their rescuer.

Lin drew in her metal gear and motioned to the hole in the ceiling. "Tenzin has the ship up there waiting. We need to move these people now."

Mako agreed. "We'll get them out. Can you get Kya and Bumi?" Lin nodded but before she could move there was a loud bang from outside the room. Smoke began billowing into the room though the opening. There was a brief woosh of air as Bumi cleared the smoke just long enough for he and his sister to enter.

The siblings coughed hard. Kya cleared her throat and pointed back at the smoke that was creeping into the room. "We need to evacuate now. They just sent tear gas our way." Bumi sent another blast at the smoke, trying desperately to keep it from entering the room.

Lin turned to the airbenders. "You heard the lady. Move it." She flicked her radio on. "Tenzin. Lower the ladder."

"Roger that."

The frightened airbenders looked to the gas, the fallen agents, and finally to the ladder, but no one moved. "We can't leave." One spoke. Another added, "If we leave its treason. I don't want to die." Other benders nodded and muttered in agreement. Sensing that this might take a while, Lin shook her head and used the fallen roof to seal the doorway, blocking most of the gas from entering the room.

"Staying here is going to get you killed." Mako explained.

Bolin extended his hands warmly to the crowd. "Come with us! We are with the Avatar. We can take you away from all this."

Lin's radio buzzed and Tenzin's voice crackled through. "Lin? I extended the ladder but no one is coming up. Is everything ok?"

"No." She barked back. "These airbenders are too frightened to move."

"Hang on. I'm coming down."

"No." Lin protested. "Someone needs to watch the airship." There was no response. Tenzin quickly descended into the room. "What did I just say?" Lin asked demandingly.

He explained calmly. "Jinora and the other children have it secured. Besides this will only take a minute."

"We might only have a minute!" Kya interjected. "Look." She drew the group's attention to the sealed doorway, which was now slowly leaking tear gas.

"It'll hold at this rate for a couple minutes, the hole in the ceiling will help ventilate it, but I'm positive the Dai Lee will be right behind it ready to attack." Bumi explained.

Tenzin took in his siblings words. "You all head up to the airship. I'll talk to the airbenders."

Lin wasted no time propelling up into the ship. She burst into the control room, her worst fears confirmed. Meelo and Ikki were fighting over who should be in control of the wheel, while Jinora and Kai hovered around the door, watching the scene below. Lin shooed the kids away from the helm. "Go wait over there and welcome the new airbenders." Ikki groaned and dragged a complaining Meelo away.

Bumi, Kya and the bending brothers reluctantly followed Tenzin's orders to board the airship, but they kept watch from above.

Tenzin turned to address the benders, who still crouched terrified in their beds. "Hello, my name is Tenzin." He began, addressing the crowd in a calm and friendly tone. "As you may have guessed," he gestured to his robes, "I am an airbender, like all of you."

"We aren't leaving!" One prisoner interjected. "You can't make us!"

Tenzin took a step forward. "I'm not here to force you to come with me. I simply want to present to you a new way of life. What you have here is not living. You are airbenders, and more importantly, people. You have no right to be treated like animals, to be forced to join the army of a queen who doesn't care for you. I offer you an escape. Leave with me today, and I will make sure you never are used like this again."

"What do you want with us?"

"Yah? I don't wanna run from one tyrant to another!"

Several prisoners began to chime in their discontent, but Tenzin pressed on. "Today, I only want to liberate you. You can choose to be dropped off anywhere in the world, and you will never have to see me again. Or, you can remain with me. My father, Avatar Aang had a dream to rebuild the air nation. Now with Harmonic Convergence and its bestowing of airbending to people like you, you can be a part of the dream. If you remain, you will come with me to Air Temple Island, where you will begin to learn the ways of the ancient airbenders. You will have food, shelter, acceptance and safety." He gestured behind him wall as gas was now accumulating in the room. "Remain here if you choose, or come with me to freedom. This is your choice. Now make it."

With that, he used a burst of air to send him up into the ship. His children swarmed him in a hug.

"Are they coming?" Kai asked.

"I don't know yet." Tenzin replied. "Tell Lin to wait a minute while they decide."

The next minute felt like an hour to the crew on the airship. No airbenders had emerged from the prison and Bumi had spotted the Dai Lee emerging to attack the ship. There was a whir as the engines started running and the ship readied to leave.

"We can't leave yet!" Tenzin called to Lin.

The chief whipped around. "If we don't leave now we won't ever leave."

"They just need a minute!" Tenzin protested.

"They already had their minute! We're leaving!" Lin pressed the lever forward and the ship began to pull away. Several rocks came blasting at the ship as the Dai Lee tried to stop it. One flew right through the open door and nearly hit Jinora.

"WAIT!"

Tenzin peered down at the call. The airbenders were trying to climb the ladder but couldn't due to the barrage from the Dai Lee. A few were attempting to engage the agents, sending blasts of air to knock them over.

"We need to cover them!" Tenzin called. Kya ran to the doorway next to Tenzin and helped him deflect the rocks from the ladder. Mako and Bolin climbed to the roof of the ship and began shooting at the agents below. The airbenders frantically scrambled up the ladder, cringing every time Kya smashed through a rock too close to the ladder. Tenzin pulled each one into the ship, trying to speed up the process. He could hear the Earth Queen calling from below.

"Don't let them escape! Stop them at all costs!"

Two agents propelled themselves onto the roof of the ship. Mako directed a quick blast of lightening their way, shocking one of the agents off the edge. The remaining agent sent a rock towards Bolin. He caught it and directed its flow around him and right into the agent, sending that one to join his friend on the ground.

As the last airbender entered the ship, Kya sliced through the ladder, sending it falling to the ground. Tenzin slammed the door shut, a rock blast smashing into it and causing the door to dent lightly. Mako and Bolin climbed back into the airship. "All good to go!" Mako said, giving a thumbs up.

With that, Lin slammed the ship into overdrive and reared away from the ground. The Queen yelled frantically from the ground, but there was nothing her agents could do. She turned to her lead agent and sneered. "I thought I told you to release a prisoner, not the whole airbending army!"

"I did release only one prisoner! He must have told them we had the army and brought back help!" The guard stammered back.

The Queen froze, her voice suddenly calm. "Which prisoner did you release?"

"The little airbending boy, the one with the sym-"

The queen cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Guards!" She addressed the group, and then pointed to the agent she had been speaking to. "Execute this man for treason. He assisted in this mission to steal my airbenders."

The guard shook his head wildly and put his hands up to show his innocence. "No no I swear! You don't understand!" The other agents readied their stances. "Guys, please, you know me! I can explain!"

"Kill him." The Queen ordered.

"No please don't!" He cried out, but his cries went unanswered.

Back on the airship Bolin was finishing up a head count. "22, 23, 24, 25. 25 new airbenders!"

"Not quite." Tenzin stated. "How many of you would like to be relocated?" There was no answer. "None of you would like to get dropped off elsewhere?"

"Nope." An enthusiastic young bender said, popping up in the crowd.

A bender in the front extended his hand to Tenzin. "Names Mirin. My friends and I would like to join you at the air temple."

Tenzin tentatively accepted the shake. "All of you?" He asked in disbelief.

Mirin nodded and smiled gently. "All of us."

* * *

_(miles away)_

The café was bustling with customers for the lunch rush. Staff rushed to seat everyone and customers greeted eachother loudly and tried to place their orders. Korra pushed through the crowd trying to get a grasp on the utter chaos. Customers were pulling on her sleeve, tapping her back, calling on her one right after the other and it was getting to be too much.

"Alright just hold on!" The avatar exclaimed. She slipped through the crowd and into the kitchen where Asami stood peacefully blanching some herbs in silence. She looked up from the stove at Korra. "Woah, are you doing alright?"

Korra wiped some sweat from her forehead before opening the door a crack and pointing at the opening wide eyed. The sounds of chaos filled the room until she shut the door again. "It's a madhouse out there! Why are there so many people in this ratchet town?"

Asami stirred the leaves and placed the lid on the pot. She turned down the heat to a low simmer and handed Korra a wipe. "It's the only tea shop in this town." She explained casually. "It's bound to be busy."

"Ok well I hate it." Korra jeered.

Asami grabbed her apron off of the table, handed it to Korra and turned around. "Can you tie this for me?"

"Um, sure." Korra agreed.

"If you want I'll go out there and try to handle the crowd. You can stay back here and blanch the herbs." The heiress offered.

Korra finished tying the apron and walked over to the stove. She lifted the lid and examined the floating herbs. "So what exactly do I do?"

Asami explained the basic process and pointed out where the fresh herbs were and where to put the finished ones, and what to do with the water for each batch.

"Seems simple enough. I just have to stir every now and then right?" Korra lifted the lid and grabbed the spoon, pushing the leaves around from side to side.

Asami cringed at the harshness of the avatar's movements. "Not quite like that Korra. Here, like this." The heiress moved up behind Korra and gently guided her hand in a circular rhythm. Korra tried to focus on the rhythm, but instead her eyes were locked on their hands draped together. Her mind kept reiterating how close Asami was, how she smelled like lilacs, how she needed to focus and cook, and how she suddenly felt very hot. Asami's voice snapped her out of her revere. "Think you got it?"

"Yah." Korra swallowed, regaining her thoughts. "I'm the Avatar. I can handle…this."

"Alright, wish me luck!" Asami said as she slipped out the door into the chaos.

"g…Good luck." Korra stammered out after she had left. She ran one hand through her hair and rested it on her neck. _What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

Korra finished straining the last pot of water and looked at her work. She mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. Glancing at the clock she realized that somehow three hours had passed. She peaked through the door, expecting chaos again. Instead the state of the café was a complete 180 from before. There were only a few tables occupied by customers, and the servers were leisurely wandering and cleaning. Asami was seated at a table by the window talking to a young man who looked oddly familiar. She wandered over pretending to clean, but Asami noticed her and immediately called her over. Korra slid into the seat next to her and looked at the man across the table.

"This is Kanan. He was just telling me about the town." Asami gestured to the man, who offered a friendly wave.

"I was just telling Kimiko all about the ins and outs of the city. Figure since you guys are new here it couldn't hurt." Kanan sent a wink to Asami. "And besides, I couldn't resist the chance to talk to a pretty lady."

Korra felt her stomach churn when Asami winked back. She decided to cut the flirting off as soon as she could. "So what were you saying Kanan?"

Kanan took off his headband and placed it on the table. He pointed to the skull and crossbones in the center. "This is the symbol of the resistance." He explained, his voice low.

"The resistance?" Korra asked, brow raised.

The boy nodded. "We're a biker group that resides in this town. When tax collectors come for the gold, we go out after em. I was sick and missed the last raid, but I heard the Queen sent the Avatar and some fancy broad to do her dirty work for her." Asami tensed at the use of the term broad, but tried not to let it show. Kanan continued, tying his headband, "This town used to be one of the richest in the lower ring. Granted the lower ring was never that rich to begin with, but it wasn't always like this either. Then when _she"_ he growled and clenched his fist, "came along she fucked it all up. She started collecting taxes no one could pay, neglecting affairs, sucking money away from official town funds to keep up with her own wants. Next thing we knew the city became this shithole you see here."

"It's not that bad." Korra offered.

Kanin shrugged. "After a while you'll understand how bad it really is." He glanced out the window as the sun began to set. "I gotta go, but it was real nice meetin you ladies." He waved goodbye and left the shop.

"Fancy broad." Asami muttered, still peeved about the term.

"He did say you were pretty though. And it's your fault for talking to him in the first place." Korra pointed out nonchalantly.

Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I get things done." She lowered her voice to a level only Korra could here. "And I think we need to stick around. From what he said I'd say there's a lot more we don't know about this place."

Korra nodded in agreement, and the pair began heading to the back room. "I finished blanching all the herbs!" Korra said excitedly.

Asami feigned excitement. "Oh good! But did you do them well?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Korra replied in disbelief.

"You heard me." The heiress teased.

Korra grabbed two cups and set them on the break room table. "I'll show you!" She turned and stared at the stove and the herbs. "Ok maybe you could make some tea and see for yourself."

Asami laughed and moved next to Korra. "Lesson number two, making tea. This is a big day for you huh avatar?"

'Shut up." Korra laughed.

* * *

(_one fantastic cup of herbal tea later_)

"So did I deliver? Or did I deliver?" Korra taunted.

Asami chuckled and took a sip of the tea. "You delivered, but I never really doubted you would."

Korra drummed her fingers on the table. The sun was nearly set now, and the shop would soon be closing. "We still don't have a place to stay."

Almost as if on cue the door opened and an older woman walked in. She introduced herself as Yin, and apologized for interrupting. "I couldn't help overhearing that you both are in need of a place to stay. I live just next door, and I have a spare room you both could stay in."

"That's very kind," Korra bowed thankfully, "but we'd hate to impose."

The woman smiled and waved it off. "Don't you darlings worry about imposing. It'd be an honor to help the Avatar and her partner."

The girls exchanged a worried glance. Had they been talking too loud?

Yin noticed the exchange. "Don't worry girls, your secret is safe with me."

"How did you know who we were?" Korra asked.

Yin chuckled to herself. "Most people don't move into places like these. Especially two pretty girls such as yourselves, and even more so people who are clearly not from the Earth Kingdom. Also, I recognized you both from the other day when you came to get the taxes."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Ugh great. If you recognized us other people probably will too."

"Don't worry," Yin assured her, "Most people hide away during tax collections. As long as you don't cause a ruckus you both should remain undetected."

"We're here on an important mission." Asami explained. "Do you think we could ask you some questions?"

Yin agreed quickly, but suggested they move to her house before they talk. On the way, they learned that Yin happened to be married to the shop's owner, Zhong, and that he was away on business leaving her to care for the shop.

Yin gave them "the grand tour" of the house. While in reality it wasn't much to look at, she was obviously very proud of the foundation she and her husband had worked to build, and Korra and Asami respected her for it. The kitchen and dining area were together in one room, the study connected to the bathroom, and there were two bedrooms; one master and one guest.

"Now there's only one bed, and it's a twin, but I don't sense that will be too much of a problem." Yin explained.

Asami tried to fight a small frown. Even after everything she still hated small beds. Luxury is hard to break from. Despite the slight disappointment she knew how to be respectful. "It will be just fine Yin. Thank you again for letting us stay here." The two girls bowed to the co-owner.

"Now about those questions you needed to ask me." Yin walked them back to the dining room and lit the small fireplace.

Korra began. "For starters, what do you think of the Earth Queen?"

The old woman sighed deeply. "It is very tough to have a real opinion on her. She is our Queen, our leader, our protector. She has an incredible taste and interest in agriculture and sculpture."

"It's not that great." Korra interrupted. Asami sent her a shrewd look, which Korra shrugged off.

Yin continued, smiling to herself at the girls antics. "She doesn't truly understand economics and politics, especially for an area the size of Ba Sing Se. I believe she could handle just the upper ring, but she doesn't know how to govern this many people."

"Why do you think that is?" Asami asked.

Yin thought to herself for a moment. "I believe the constant absence of her father probably played a large role. He himself wasn't the best leader either. The city was actually doing very well until the fire nation withdrew its political roots here."

The girls were taken aback. "What do you mean?" Korra squinted in confusion. "The Earth King wasn't fire nation."

"No, but technically he wasn't King either." Yin answered. Sensing that the girls had only gotten more confused she elabprated. "I'm sure you know that during the Hundred Year War the city of Ba Sing Se fell at the hands of Princess Azula of the fire nation and her two friends." The girls nodded. "Well as it turns out when the war ended, the Avatar's lack of political knowledge caught up with him. The Earth King," she used air quotes with his name, "wasn't ever officially instated as King, only put in as a defacto figurehead. Since the Dai Lee made all the decisions in the city anyway, no one thought anything of it."

"So Princess Azula was still technically ruler of the Earth Kingdom even after the war." Asami reasoned.

"Yes." Yin confirmed. "Story goes that a few years later when she realized that she was still ruling, she and her brother made a pact to keep the information hidden, and to rule together while the king remained a figurehead."

"Zuko was in on it?" Korra questioned.

"While most people in the Earth Kingdom wouldn't want to be ruled by fire nation leaders, legally it was sound. They weren't doing anything wrong. In fact Azula was an incredible leader. The city was in better condition than it had been throughout the whole war." Yin explained.

"So what happened?" Asami pondered.

"Several years of prosperity later, Katara found out the truth about who was ruling. How she found out, no one knows, but nonetheless she wasn't happy. She demanded that the fire nation retract its rule and officially turn it over to an actual member of the Earth Kingdom. Lord Zuko attempted to fight her pleas, but his sister had already moved on to bigger things. She abdicated the throne without a second thought." Yin answered sadly. "After that things began going downhill. Now it is how you see it here."

Korra sat in disbelief. "That's crazy. I never knew that."

"Most people don't." Yin shrugged. "My father was the lead Dai Lee agent during the time. That's the only reason I know."

"Earlier today someone mentioned that there were a lot of things in this city that we don't know about." Asami began. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

Yin sighed again. "Hopefully you two won't need to find out."

Before the girls could ask any more questions they were shooed off to bed. Seeing as they were guests they couldn't quite refuse. They thanked Yin a final time that night before heading off to their room.

They laid shoulder to shoulder on the bed staring upwards at the ceiling.

Korra rolled over to look at her friend. "I feel like we're stumbling our way into something that really doesn't concern us. What do you think?"

Asami crossed her legs, still staring upwards. "I don't know Korra. Maybe there's nothing we can do about this, whatever it is. But I don't think we should give up just yet."

Korra nodded. "I think your right. I just wish we knew what the hell was going on here. Everyone is being so damn mysterious."

"I have the feeling we'll find out soon enough. For now, let's just get some sleep. Night Korra."

"Night." She replied, rolling over once again and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

_She was in the tunnel once again, the swirling red symbol of the red lotus before her. Hundreds of unintelligible whispers swarmed the Avatar's ears. She tried to understand them all, but only one stood out, repeating over and over again. _

_"They're coming."_

* * *

_ok this turned out so much longer than I anticipated. I considered breaking it up but decided against it. As always hope your enjoying…there's a lot of stuff I need to get too in here so if you aren't already buckled in you might wanna. Once again hope ya liked it!_


End file.
